


Objectives

by This_is_getting_out_of_hand



Series: Tales of Lylat [4]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Good Intentions, Kissing, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Secrets, Suspense, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_getting_out_of_hand/pseuds/This_is_getting_out_of_hand
Summary: With the team abord The Great Fox traveling to Katina to finish up business. New things are brought up, new briefing and new Arwings to rock. But Fox's gut instinct tells him something is off...
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Series: Tales of Lylat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This one-man team has become a two-man team! A new member will be helping me in writing all future chapters! :D This will allow us to push the story to even greater heights!

Wolf sat in the silence of the bar with only sips of his drink to break the silence. For once in his life, he never encountered such an intimidating side of Falco. Did he know all along? Was he awake during their little cuddle session? How could it have slipped out so easily? He couldn’t believe that Falco knew all along.  Then again, it’s the bird we’re talking about.  Wolf raised the glass to his eye level, gently moving the glass in a circular motion, trying to connect the pieces to how the pheasant could’ve possibly known about them. After minutes of watching watered-down Screwdriver swirling in his vision, he succumbed to the fact. After all, it’s not every day you would have your rival resting on the same ship as you.  The lupine looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. How could things possibly work out with that damn bird watching him like a hawk? He said he didn’t know what he saw in me, right? That’s not a flag to stay away from Fox. Maybe the bird trusts Wolf after all then. 

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Wolf said mentally while drowning his worries in his drink.

Wolf placed the drink down, looking into the empty cup and sighing. He could only think about the present, and right now, that was with Fox. 

_ His _ Fox.

Where was he anyway?

Wolf got up, leaving the empty glass on the counter. After everything that just went down, he completely forgot to look for his lover. Surely enough, the lupine wasn’t sure where to start, opting for muscle memory instead. Falco went this way, right? Wolf went the same direction Falco went, with a slight hope as to not encounter the pheasant again for now. Wolf turned a corner accidentally bumping into Krystal.

“Whoa! Sorry about that Wolf!” Krystal apologized. The vixen’s hair was wet and her body drenched in sweat. She had a towel wrapped around her neck. She quickly folded it and held it over her lower stomach. Her black tank top was damp and her small pants nearly exposed her toned thighs. Wolf pondered a bit as to how she got to this area on the ship. Maybe it was just him, he did just get here. 

“It’s fine, Krystal. Weren’t you at the gym, though? I could’ve sworn that was a bit of a walk from here, right?” Wolf asked, straightening himself. Krystal placed the towel she had quickly wiping her forehead. Wolf eyed the weird horizontal scar run across her face, turning his head in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s just a couple of turns and walking straight down. You’ll get used to this maze.” Krystal chuckled nervously. Wolf pointed at the scar across her stomach in awkwardness.

“What happened to your stomach? An intense battle?”, Wolf saw the unease in the vixen’s face, her mouth twitching in awkwardness. Wolf raised a brow, attempting to take the question back. Krystal stopped him before he could say anything.

“It’s fine Wolf, really. Just an old battle wound before meeting everyone and joining Star Fox.” Krystal nodded. She began to walk past him heading to her quarters to shower up. Wolf then grabbed her shoulder, with Krystal stopping to turn around, “What is it, Wolf?”.

“Any chance you know where Fox is?”, Wolf asked.

“Of course. I’m pretty sure he’s uh-”, Krystal placed her palm on her forehead trying to recall where the orange vulpine was. “He should be in Lounge Area 4. Take a left from here, and continue walking straight, I think. You’ll be there in no time.” She continued. 

Wolf nodded to Krystal watching her wave and walk off. Wolf followed her directions and found himself walking by another kitchen area, followed by a room with an array of computers. It didn’t take the lupine long to notice that nearly a myriad of rooms was cleverly clustered about on the Great Fox.

“Damn, this ship is big”, he thought.  Eventually, he arrived seeing sign above him. 

“ **LOUNGE AREA 4** ”

Bingo.

Wolf peeked around the door to see Panther silently ogling some sort of Cornerian magazine with his legs crossed. At least, the cover had Cornerian propaganda on it. Wolf paid it little mind as he made his way in. He caught his fellows feline’s attention before nodding to him. Wolf looked farther in seeing a pair of orange ears twitch, focusing on some sort of movie. Wolf gave a satisfied yet suggestive grin as he walked slowly towards the oblivious Fox. The movie kept the vulpine in a trance, making him lean towards the movie in anticipation. Wolf hovered over him with both paws raised high... Panther watched cunningly with a silent chuckle or two escaping from him. Wolf always played his silly games. Panther got used to it even though he would always fall for it.  At a split second Wolf quickly grabbed the unsuspecting vulpine’s shoulders. A sharp yip escaped from the vulpine’s muzzle. Out of instinct, Fox grabbed Wolf’s arms and pulled forward, twisting the lupine’s arms. Wolf howled in pain as he struggled to get out of Fox’s surprisingly strong grip. It took Fox a moment to realize who it was and he let go. Fox gave a sigh of relief and snickered towards the aching lupine.

“Jesus Wolf, don’t scare me like that,” Fox said turning back to his movie. Wolf silently groaned as he wiggled and shook his arms until the pain subsided.

“Damn pup, I didn’t realize you had it in you,'' Wolf smugly said jumping over the couch plopping right beside him. “Especially that strong grip. Almost made me do something I shouldn’t have.” Wolf said licking his chops. Wolf silently grabbed the vulpine’s hand, gripping in with a tenderness that left his lover’s ears a bright red. The flustered Fox rolled his eyes and laid back in his spot once more. 

“Oh stop, it’s just instinct is all,” Fox said pulling his hand away, nearly hesitant. “Are you, er, okay though?”, Fox stopped for a brief moment before moving his hand downward to Wolf’s thigh, rubbing it across the lupine’s sleek black combat pants. Wolf gave a suggestive grin before adjusting to Fox accordingly, pulling him a bit closer. 

“Ah, I’m so terribly injured. Maybe you could help me feel better, foxie?” Wolf growled earning a small purr from the vulpine. He went further as he guided his hand into and underneath Fox’s shirt. He felt some string and pulled out some sort of necklace. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he lifted it to his face. 

“What's this?” Wolf asked holding up part of the string. 

“It’s a necklace Ra gave me. It’s for good luck and success in getting Ebirah back”, Fox smiled to the lupine taking the necklace and putting it back underneath his shirt.

“It’s gonna be hell getting that lobster back”, Wolf groaned.

“Yeah. To be honest, I’m not sure how we are even going to get it back,” Fox said nuzzling into the lupine’s chest, letting his hand continue to rest on the ladder’s leg. “I’m sure we can find out something soon enough. For now, though, I wanna watch this”.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Wolf looked at what the vulpine was watching, rolling his eyes in amusement.  “Really?”, Wolf asked sarcastically. 

Fox turned to look at him, “What?”.

Wolf pointed at the screen. “Chick-flicks? What is this anyway?” he interrogated further, nuzzling closer to the vulpine. Fox chuckled at Wolf’s reaction.

“It’s  _ The Devil Wears Prada.  _ I was scrolling through the channel list and I caught it at the beginning. Actually been, er, meaning to watch this for the longest time. If it wasn’t on I would have just, uh, bought it online anyway…”, Fox replied to a soft grunt from the lupine.  Fox tried to focus on the movie. He  _ really  _ tried to, but Wolf’s soft breathing and warm chest made him deviate from the screen and onto something else. Butterflies were fluttering about in his stomach as he leaned in closer, smelling Wolf’s scent. A quiet cologne and subtle musk made the vulpine feel faint. Wolf clearly noticed this, pulling Fox closer with a small, warm grin on his muzzle. There was a silence in the room. The movie started to become mute. Everything started to fade away right before his eyes. No one else was there. Right now, the only thing on the vulpine’s mind was Wolf.

_ His  _ Wolf.

Fox silently swallowed to himself, ears blushing. He averted his gaze from the lupine, looking around the empty space to find the words to say. 

“…I mean, we can, uh, always do something else if you’d like…”, Fox asked meekly, biting his lip in anticipation.  Wolf looked in the vulpine’s emerald eyes, gleaming with an alluring luminosity. They were mesmerizing to the lupine, luring him closer and closer, making him lean forward without hesitation. Fox didn’t move at all, he was paralyzed with quiet anticipation, a quiet passion, a quiet intimacy. 

Did he want this? 

No. Right now, he  _ needed _ this. 

In almost an instant, Fox let himself go, allowing Wolf to capture his prey.  Wolf caught the vulpine in a passionate embrace, feeling his soft lips dancing with his. Fox took a breath of relief letting his thoughts and worries drop, pushing himself into the kiss, shifting his hand to cup Wolf’s cheek pulling him forward. Wolf responded ardently, pushing Fox down onto the couch. In one fell swoop, Wolf moved his arms down, spreading the vulpine’s legs apart. Fox groaned with need, massaging Wolf's inner thighs. Wolf wrapped his warm paws around his lover’s torso, leaning in with a lustful chortle.  Panther saw this and quietly got up walking away, smiling to himself. He didn’t want to ruin the moment and silently walked out of the lounge. His grin widened as he headed elsewhere. For once his leader was actually happy. For once his leader actually found love. 

Fox could feel his heart running wild in his chest. Wolf could only imagine the near future with his partner. He wanted this moment to be longer than the last. He wanted time to stop for them. Neither of them wanted this feeling to end. Fox closed his eyes letting his imagination run free, opening himself to Wolf. With a grin, Wolf complied, and Fox responded. The two continued to embrace, allowing nature to take its course. 

At that moment, Fox knew it. Wolf knew it. Hell,  _ Ra _ knew it before them.

They were truly meant for each other.


	2. II

The room was all becoming a blur to the vulpine. He could only feel Wolf’s tender paws touching him in all the right places. He was in a daze, succumbing to Wolf’s influence as he grasped onto Wolf’s back. The lupine responded with lustful thrusts, his breaths raspy and needy with pleasure, sending Fox into ecstatic bliss. Fox practically ripped Wolf’s tank top off of him, throwing it halfway across the room with impatience. Wolf grinned hungrily towards Fox, both bodies rising in heat. The lupine reached under Fox’s shirt squeezing his nipple, earning another satisfying moan from the ladder. Wolf gave a toothy grin, about to give the vulpine’s neck a nibble. The lupine lowered himself, giving Fox another raspy and needy kiss, going lower, making Fox’s body nearly spasm. The vulpine didn’t know how much he could take befo-

**_*KRZZZZZT*_ **

A static noise blared through the lounge area, immediately taking the couple out of their daze. A low growl escaped from the lupine, annoyed that he couldn’t claim his prey. Fox, breathless, took a moment to regain his composure. A hare’s voice took a moment to clear his throat. It's stern voice echo throughout the halls and rooms of the Great Fox.

“Attention, all personnel please report to the briefing area for a quick debriefing.”, the hare instructed to anyone who was listening.

Wolf leaned back shaking his head in disbelief. He noticed the seat where Panther sitting gone. Wolf looked back down at the vulpine. Fox pinched his snout feeling quite bothered at the situation. Wolf rolled off the couch, quickly snatching up his jacket and tank top from the floor. Fox gazed at the lupine, trying to find the words to say once more.

“I’m sorry, Wolf”, Fox apologized, his gaze averted from the lupine.

The lupine crossed over to Fox, giving him a small peck on his forehead. “It’s fine, Fox. We probably would have gotten caught anyway. It’d be better to quit while we’re ahead”. Wolf sulked, putting his clothes back on. He was pissed to be cockblocked by such an unfortunate circumstance.

“Follow me.” Fox walked past the lupine turning around halfway waiting for Wolf to zip up his jacket. Wolf nodded to Fox and as they walked off together. With a toothy grin, Wolf rubbed his hands together slapping the vulpine’s rear. Fox tensed up with a shard yip, looking back in shock towards the lupine. All he could see was a mischievous smile from Wolf. 

“That one was from the bar, pup.” Wolf snorted. Fox rolled his eyes, ears blushing towards the action. He rubbed his ass due to how hard the lupine slapped it. Fox gave a gentle tap, but Wolf just winded it up and swung like he was throwing a baseball.

The two traversed down the hall with Fox in front. Once again, the lupine was struggling to keep up. Wolf was taking in the how well design the insides of the Great Fox was. It was like walking in another world. Wolf wasn't sure how long he would have to stay here once all this was over, but he hoped it wouldn't end up being a short stay. They reached the debriefing room, a fairly large room with several computers circling around it. A large conference table stood in the center with several leather chairs circling around it. At the end of the table was a small control panel, where Peppy stood with his hands behind his back. To Fox and Wolf’s surprise, everyone was there in a short time. Fox and Wolf looked at each other before taking the two empty seats next to Falco and Panther respectively. 

“Well, it looks like you two could make it just in time,” Peppy said placing his hands on his hips.

“Alright, Peppy. What’s this about? You caught me in the middle of a good nap”, Falco said arms-crossed.

Peppy tapped the panel to a list of confidential documents. A few minutes of button pressing later, two photos of Leon and Forda appeared on a holographic image. Wolf was a bit uneasy seeing the two show up. He gave a silent growl to himself as Peppy cleared his throat. 

“Alright, everyone. Here’s the breakdown. We have alerted Dash of Forda’s betrayal, though we are not certain what will be his reaction will be until further notice. However, we do know at least two enemies connected to this mysterious terrorist organization. Leon Powalski and Forda Benedict”, Peppy continued “What they are truly after was Ebirah, one of the many titans throughout the galaxy. They overtook Arsenal as a base, and unfortunately, knew we were coming. While we were doing that Wolf’s team was brought into this as well and sadly couldn't save the scientist. We have more weight on our shoulders and General Pepper has more things for us when we get back to Corneria. I’ve updated General Pepper about the whole situation as well as the Council.” 

“And what about Forda? How was he able to do so much?”, Wolf said, leaning forward in one of the seats he took.

“Dash went deep into Forda’s background, and unfortunately, he was actually smart enough to leave nothing behind. Luckily, Dash did find something: a hidden blacklist of all expenses, transfers, and exchanges. All on one list, but that puts Venom back in a bad light”, Peppy replied.

“Well, at least we know something about the hyena, but we still don’t really know anything else other than that”, Panther said. 

“I beg to differ, Panther”, Slippy stood up with a confident grin. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a small red and black chip, albeit with a comical chortle.

“What’s that, Slippy?” Krystal asked.

“This right here is a fighter chip. It essentially records all data on the harrier Falco had stolen. I was repairing the harrier when I found it. It doesn’t do much other than that. It sends data between the ship and the ship’s manufacturer, and possibly the main base. I went through the data of it, and we can possibly find some useful data on Forda with it”, Slippy explained, flinging the chip up and catching it mid-air. 

“Well done Slippy. You always come through. What did you find out about it?” Fox asked.

“The harrier came from a location upon Titania. According to the data that’s where we’ll find our answers. We can land in an archaeological station, and find out where the harrier came from.” Slippy said sitting back down. Fox nodded to Slippy’s response. Though they have been to Titania many times. It was always a barren wasteland. No life. Nothing whatsoever. It was a perfect planet to stay hidden. Almost too perfect. Life on Titania has always been a struggle to inhabit and live on. Eventually, Corneria gave up and settled on just restricting it to researchers alone. It was a trio plant contract between Katina, Corneria, and Venom. It was the strongest and only binding contract between the three, and its ancient technology was too good to pass up. Since then many planets have been sending out people on archaeological expeditions to find such things. Fay kicked her feet back. She started to rock a bit on her chair. 

“Alright so when do we get back to Katina. I want my payment. I had loans to pay off from the academy”, Fay said. Peppy looked at his watch to display the time. 

“I’d say in about 30 minutes. We’re traveling at an incredible rate”, Peppy replied. Fay twisted her mouth but nodded and got up to stretch. 

“I’m assuming this meeting is over now? I’m with Falco, I wanna continue my nap”, Fay said with a loud yawn. Peppy took a minute trying to decide what to say next, not wanting to end the meeting so quickly. Eventually, he sighed in defeat and nodded. Falco and Fay walked out together while everyone else stayed to talk a little more. Wolf was in the middle of a conversation with Panther before feeling his phone rumble in his back pocket. The lupine looked to see it was Fox. He saw an almost needy smirk come from the vulpine. Looking down, he read the message:

“Wanna head to my room for a bit?”

_________________

\- Corneria -

“Peppy has reported in, sir. Ebirah was taken by the terrorist organization”, a soldier said talking to General Pepper. The old dog fixed his hat and nodded.

“I see. Anything else to add?”, General Pepper asked. 

“Indeed, sir. The Great Fox is heading back to Katina. Communication from Venom have been silent so far.” The soldier replied. General Pepper nodded before dismissing the soldier to his post. He turned to Beltino before walking towards his window.

“Things are getting worse, Beltino. I fear that ape might lose it and become exactly like his grandfather,” Pepper looked through one of his office windows seeing the landscape of Corneria. Beltino fixed his glasses and set down his papers and his tablet.

“I doubt it, Pepper. Our spies haven’t come up with anything indicating Dash has something up his sleeve. He’s only a young man”, Beltino said with an exhausted sigh. Pepper went to the back of his office and pulled out a bottle of rum, pouring himself a drink.

“Maybe it’s me being paranoid. But we cannot let them have Ebirah. What is the status of the other locations?”, Pepper asked. Beltino pulled out his laptop and took a screenshot. After maneuvering around for a bit, his screen projected as he set his laptop on Pepper’s desk. Three red circles appeared. Beltino pushed his glasses back.

“Operations running on E.D.N., otherwise pronounced as ‘Eden’, has been smooth sailing so far. Peppy’s daughter Lucy has reported that newfound creatures have several parts and abilities to help us furthering medical technology as well as weaponry. Fichina has been having problems again with their climate control system again and according to our space station satellites weird activity has been rising again on Titania”, Beltino said taking Pepper’s rum and pouring himself a glass. Pepper took a long sip of his drink, tapping his foot. 

“I don’t like this one bit, Beltino. Not one bit.” Pepper wondered what the hell was going on. Beltino received an email. With a gasp, his eyes widened in shock.

“I can agree with you, Pepper. I’ve gotten reports that whatever happened to the climate control system, it appeared to sabotage...from the inside.” 

__________________

-The Great Fox- 

Krystal sat in the computer room researching several staff fighting styles. It’s been a while since she’s used her staff, and she knows she’s gotten a little rusty.Thankfully they weren’t on the same level has her telepathy. Krystal had a knack for picking up things rather quickly learning how to do things from a first glance.

“I see someone’s doing their homework”, a masculine chortle escaped from behind her. She stopped and turned around in her chair to a cunning feline leaning on the door frame. 

“Anything I can help you with, Panther?”, she asked. Panther quietly ignored her and sat next to her. He leaned in looking at the screen. 

“What’s this?”, Panther asked with delight.

“Enough with the game's Panther. I’m just trying to get back into the flow with my staff. I got a new staff from Slippy and it’s best I learn it immediately.” Krystal turned to face Panther keeping her composure. His eyes were a bright amber, almost tapping into her soul. She took a second to admire how golden they were. Something about them made her heart flutter. Her ears burned a bright red against her blue fur. She snapped herself out of it and continued going through the computer. Panther silently coughed before averting his eyes to Krystal once more. 

“So, er, I was wondering when we get back on Katina. If we have enough time, maybe we could, er” Panther trailed off letting the silence wrap Krystal in. She leaned forward. 

“Yes?”, Krystal can feel what was coming. 

“I mean you don’t _have_ too, but I wanted to know if, uh, we could possibly,” 

“You want to take me out on a lunch date due to the time this afternoon.” Krystal smiled seeing the shocked reaction from the feline. Oh, how it was fun seeing a man smooth with his wording fumbling to get a sentence out. It was almost ironic. 

“No! It’s not a lunch date. I just want to, uh, okay fuck it. Yeah, I want to do that. I forget I’m talking to someone with telepathy,” Panther nagged at her ability but the vixen shrugged it off. She folded her arms giving a big grin. 

“Sure. I’d like that. I could use some unwinding”, Krystal agreed. Panther perked his eyes, his tail rising up with glee. Krystal swung her tail to hit Panthers. She wasn’t sure where this was going. But it felt nice and it felt good. Panther choked on his words. He tried to conceal his blush that was beginning to rise up in his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to say for a few seconds but he was able to get a coherent sentence out.

“So uh, yeah I’ll let you know w-where we are going once we get there,'' Panther got up from his seat pacing his steps until he was out and far from her range. Krystal couldn’t help but peek into the feline’s mind. 

“Panther Caroso still has it. Fuck yeah.” Panther said before fist-bumping himself and walking away.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait people! School caught up with us :P

Things were quiet once more with the Great Fox approaching Katina. The vulpine was neediness only drew Wolf closer to him. The lupine knew that Fox had the charm. Hell, that’s one of the main reasons he was attracted to him. The simple text message arisen something in him. A mixture of lust and desire stirred within him as he followed the vulpine. The vulpine walked like a dancer with grace, luring Wolf in. The lupine absentmindedly followed the lustrous Fox, reaching his hand out to grab him, just being out of reach. It wasn’t until they arrived to a large mechanical door that Wolf wrapped a paw around the vulpine’s rear, earning a chortle from the couple. The lupine lowered himself and took a nibble of Fox’s neck, with the vulpine nearly struggling to not give in to the sensation. Fox hesitantly pulled his keycard to the scanner, opening the door and letting the two in. Wolf stopped to take a look at the room.

The room was fairly sized, with a large bed, an average workbench, and a small gaming station nearby. It wasn’t much but the room met the regular standards of an average room. The walls were plain and there was a small work desk nearby. The lupine walked over to the gaming station, placing a hand on the cold metal of the PC.

“I didn’t know you were a gamer.” Wolf said, crouching to admire the beast of a machine. “Not to mention hardcore. I mean, look at this thing”, Wolf added. 

“Well, I used to play until me and the team got busy. I built it and played some games. I’m still surprised it runs so smoothly, considering I haven’t played it in so long”, Fox responded. He took out his phone checking the time. “Looks like we a good fifteen minutes or so before we land, R.O.B. probably might’ve been pushing the engines of this ship a bit farther than usual.” Fox took a moment to rotate his waist, twisting his body to stretch. 

Wolf approached the vulpine with a smirk as Fox twisted and stretched, grabbing his waist and pulling the phone out of his hand. Fox stumbled, grabbing Wolf’s shoulders in response. 

“I can do a lot in fifteen minutes, babe.”, Wolf whispered, his crimson eye shining through the dimly lit room. Fox only gave a toothy, confident grin.

“Oh, what’s the big bad wolf gonna do to me, I wonder?” The vulpine said with a chuckle, Wolf pushing him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

“I’m gonna eat you up, little fox,” Wolf said with a seductive growl. The vulpine moaned in response, feeling Wolf’s warm body on top of him, consuming him in his scent. Wolf leaned in for a kiss, with the vulpine happily accepted. The lupine began to nibble on Fox’s neck once more, Fox pulling their bodies closer in a loving embrace. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment, 

Unless you were Fox’s PC, that is.

The monitor blared out a beep, knocking both of the canines out of their lustful bliss. Wolf let out a soft but angry groan, rolling over onto his back, disappointed in the now ruined mood.  “Now that I think about it, I kind of hate your little PC”, Wolf said covering his eyes with his arm, earning a kiss from the vulpine.

“Can the big bad wolf be patient for just a few minutes?” Fox said it with the same shit-eating grin Wolf gives him. The lupine only grinned, baring his toothy fangs for Fox to admire.

“Someone’s rubbing off on me, eh?”

“You’re hopeless,” Fox said as he shifted to the PC. Turning it on, he noticed there was an e-mail displayed on the screen. It looked like spam, but the server exclaimed it was important. Clicking the message, there were only a couple of sentences, in small red text:

**“DON’T TRUST ANYONE — NOT EVEN [REDACTED] THEMSELVES”**

The vulpine gasped, initiating his fight or flight response. Fox’s fur stood on end, his tail bristling at the chilling message. Wolf raised his head, getting up from the bed and over to Fox.  “Fox, are you alright?” The lupine said putting a paw on Fox’s shoulder. 

“Y-yeah, I’m alright. Look at this though..”, Fox replied, pointing at the message.

The lupine stared at the message, painted in a bright red and bold text. He had to admit, he did feel a little off by it, with everything that’s happening currently. He felt Fox trembling, just enough for him to notice. The vulpine’s breath got a little raspy, and his hands slightly shook as he stared at the daunting message.

“What do you think it means? Do you think someone is in trouble?” The vulpine said, looking at his lover. Wolf shook his head in denial, turning the monitor off, pulling Fox back into the bed.

“Probably some bullshit message, like a chain email or a troll. At least that’s what they’re called when people mess with each other on the internet. You shouldn’t get so worked up over it.” Wolf laid back down, resting his head on the pillow.

“I guess you’re right,” Fox agreed, nuzzling into Wolf’s chest. 

“Well, duh. I  _ am _ Wolf O’Donnell, after all.” Wolf chortled silently.

“You’re hopeless, you know that?”

“I’m your hopeless boyfriend, yes I am,” the lupine said breaking down his walls. The duo laughed before cuddling each other once more, falling asleep to each other’s warm embrace.

Though the two couldn’t necessarily shake the ominous message that lingered on the monitor beside them.

_________________________

Falco and Slippy rested on the couch hands over his head and feet kicked up in the air, watching some Cornerian TV station. The TV softly echoed throughout the large room as the two relaxed. Falco sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“I wonder what's going to happen when we get back. I’m so ready to get paid, man” Falco mentioned. Slippy continued to watch the screen in front of them, observing an antelope speaking on some news report.

“Well for one, we probably won’t have enough time to relax. I’d give it two days before we’ll need to head back out to Corneria and even then we’ll have to make way to Titania. Never thought you’d be so happy to get paid,” Slippy responded. 

“Please, Slippy. After all the shit we’ve been through, you bet your ass I want to get paid really well.” Falco twisted his body to lay on his side instead of his back.

Falco readjusted himself and gripped his reflector. He tossed up in the air and caught it before it could hit the ground. He then repeated the gesture. Falco went into his thoughts drowning out the noise from the TV screen.

_ “I’m giving Wolf one chance. He’s doing good so far. Hell, he was doing well before I talked to him. I feel a bit awful. Maybe I might’ve been a bit too harsh, but I had a good reason for it no? It’s my best friend we’re talking about after all. I just don’t want to see Fox get hurt. I’d do anything for the guy.” _

Falco observed Slippy as he absentmindedly watched the TV, hands resting on his belly. 

“Hey Slippy…”, Falco asked. Slippy turned out while putting his cap back on. 

“What is it?”, Slippy responded. 

“How- I mean, what is your opinion on Star Wolf staying here for a while,'' Falco stopped himself before changing the question to another one. Falco sat up, fixing his jacket before leaning forward with his fingers resting on his knees. Slippy put a finger up to his mouth. He waddled around before answering Falco’s question. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am a bit hesitant about it. But I do trust Fox to make the right decisions. So I think it sort of cancels out. After all, we are on the same side,” Slippy gave Falco a warm smile.

“But what if, hypothetically speaking, your teammate grew closer to the enemy. Like in a romantic kind of way? And your teammate was already vulnerable enough, and heartbreak would shatter them? And you want to intervene, but you know that wouldn’t be the right thing to do, y’know? But that’s, like.. you’re friend, and-”, the pheasant was stopped by Slippy hand grabbing his.

“Falco,” the frog stared into Falco’s emerald pupils. “Sometimes we just have to allow ourselves to live without worrying about others. We can’t hold each other’s hand forever, sometimes we just have to let our friends figure things out on our own. If they’re happy now, what’s the point in bending over backward?”

The pheasant averted his gaze to the floor, trying to find words of protest, “But, what if the enemy hurts your teammate?”

Slippy gave a solemn grin, “Then it will be your time to help him out. No need to keep the caterpillar from becoming a butterfly,”. Falco smiled at the frog’s wisdom.

“Thanks, Slippy. Never took you to be so wise.”

“Eh, I’m not all about the technical stuff, y’know?” Slippy said giving Falco a wink, making Falco smile in response.

“So, you in the mood to watch anything other than this news stuff?” Slippy said handing Falco the remote resting between them.

____________________________

Peppy was still in the room catching up on some news that was displayed on the big screen. He took a deep breath reading the news from PSICOM, a multi universal news station. He scrolled through the headlines. 

“Female soldiers break away from Cocoon, nothing new there. New organization develops God Arcs, eh, interesting. Price retrieves chemicals, huh, but still nothing new,” Peppy mumbled to himself.

***BZZZZZ***

Peppy became startled at the sudden vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone before looking at the text. It is from Lucy, his daughter. He squinted his eyes. 

“Dad! Look at the news right now, several things are going on!”

Peppy didn’t quite know what Lucy was referring to, but it seemed important. Peppy made his way to the Lylat’s news site known as SOFA. He went to the main page looking for anything that would be trending. Peppy swiped his finger going through several pages until something caught his eye. 

“ **RECORDS LEAKED:** VENOM TRANSACTIONS SHOWS ASSOCIATION WITH UNKNOWN TERRORIST ORGANIZATION, FICHINA WEATHER CONTROL ACTING UP, SETTLED BASES STRUGGLING TO KEEP WARM AND FIX IT, STRANGE TECTONIC ACTIVITY HAPPENING ON CORNERIA” 

“…James, please watch over us. We’re gonna need it.” Peppy said with a sigh, looking at the screen


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Good to see you guys! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait. But nonetheless here we are! Enjoy and have fun!

The Great Fox was nearing the planet, Katina. Krystal was standing in one of the halls with the long glass panels showing her the green patches of Katina. The council was expecting them, but she wasn’t sure how they would react to their mission details. She knew something else was bothering her. Her tail swung weakly from side to side, seeing her reflection in the glass. It was weird for her heart to slowly choose someone again. But was she ready for another relationship? Krystal had the ongoing debate in her head. She knew Fox longed Wolf for years. In her thoughts, she was surprised the vulpine even held feelings for so long. Even when they were dating, the thought of Wolf never left his mind. It was always in the back of his head, lingering there. Curiosity killed the cat, or at least hopefully nothing happens to Panther. Krystal couldn’t find her mind at ease. No matter how hard she tried. Her ears flicked to the left hearing light footsteps.

She turned to see Panther approaching her. She gave a warm smile.

“Hey Krystal”, Panther said. Both were in close proximity to one another. It felt almost awkward, but Panther quickly spoke up trying to say something, his eyes drifting off in nervousness. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he put his hands around Krystal’s waist, looking out the window with her. “Looks beautiful, doesn’t it?”, he said softly. His grip didn’t tighten, it remained gentle and soft. Krystal couldn’t help but feel safe around Panther, even if he had his quirks. 

“It _is_ nice to look at. At first, it was nothing like how it was years ago. To think it’s developed so much, becoming more colorful by the day. It’s beautiful.”, the lightness of Krystal’s voice softly echoed through the hallway. Panther gave a warm smile. 

“I found a place for us to eat if you’re hungry.”, Panther said loosening his arms from around her.

“Oh? I wonder what it could be”, Krystal replied. She leaned off the glass getting closer to the feline, seeing just a bit of nice red tone underneath that midnight fur. Panther gulped and looked into the vixen's deep blue eyes. 

“As long as you don’t read my mind, I’d be willing to tell you.”, Panther grinned as he toyed with the vixen’s game. Krystal giggled playfully, lightly punching Panther’s shoulder. 

“Well, I’ll be looking forward to it. When we land just give me a few minutes to get comfortable and freshen up.” Krystal walked intentionally bumping into Panthers' shoulder. She walked away making a turn before vanishing. Panther took another deep breath before finally shaking his shoulders loosening up.

“Things are finally going well.” 

___________________________________

-Venom- 

“My Lord Dash, the citizens are getting anxious, I fear they may start rioting”, one of the informers reported to Dash. The ape grunted in annoyance, slamming his fists into his desk. 

“Well for fuck’s sake find out who leaked these records onto the web,” Dash put his face into his hands. “I was hoping we could keep this hidden but apparently someone is a traitor. But _why?_ That is my question. What motive would they have to leak the records? What are they trying to gain? I don’t understand”, Dash scratched his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The hard work he would put in to prove to the whole galaxy that he was not like his grandfather. Seriously he wondered how his grandfather even managed to get laid. Was he not just a giant ass head? 

“Lord Dash, I will keep investigating who leaked this. Maybe Forda still has connections from the inside.”. The informant said before taking off.

Dash heard beeping coming from one of his monitors he set up. It was coming from Katina. Dash felt his heart race. It was only a matter of time before they would find out. He wasn’t ready for this. He pressed a button bringing up holographic versions of the council. He looked at each face with different reactions. Different emotions they were giving off. Trust broken, disheartened, anger, and pity. 

‘Forda...if you really did all this….why’d you do it?’, Dash thought to himself. 

_________________________

-E.D.N (A.K.A pronounced as Eden)

Lucy sat in her office reading what was left of the articles. She hoped Venom would have a good change of heart with Dash but her hopes were very thin. She didn’t expect anything less from an ape who shares the same blood as Andross and Andrew. Lucy shook her head in disbelief. Lucy laid back in her chair, her sweater hugging her tightly. Eden was even colder than Fichina when Fichina didn’t have such issues with their weather control. Lucy wanted to finish her task here to fly back home to Corneria. 

“Man this mission came at the wrong time when I was giving that good advice to Krystal”, Lucy yawned widely showing her teeth. Lucy rubbed her eyes. Lucy pulled up a screen monitoring the status of multiple crew members and scientists. While these creatures proved beneficial, she still needed more time to determine HOW beneficial they were. The only thing they were able to accomplish was that these creatures had a constant heat source pulsating through their bodies. She turned on her cam. She turned the camera facing her, pressing a button hearing a beep. The little glow red light illuminated in such a poorly lit room. 

“Video Journal 34: We call these creatures Akrids. They are insect-like creatures that can grow up to massive sizes. The unusual thing is that these creatures pulsate thermal energy. It is remarkable I never seen anything like it. We have been using this thermal energy to make the base warmer and for cooking, heating water, etc. It saves resources and it's efficient. And with Fichina struggling to keep warm at this moment, I think they can benefit too. We have encountered a lot of them and we have begun to categorize them via G, L, M, and S. I mean at what cost? I wanted a temporary retreat, we’ve taken some heavy blows due to some of the Akrids. but for some reason General Pepper was persistent. And when I mean persistent I mean PERSISTENT that we stay. Probably for Fichina but that's all I can think of. “, Lucy chuckled to herself at her own remark. She could do so in peace. She crossed her arms and leaned in forward. 

“After all, he is the General. But I wanted to tell dad but Pepper said to keep that to myself and that he would deal with it. Our team has been drilling through a block of ice. We think we came onto something big and I mean REAL big. This Akrid is different; we don’t know if we can categorize it as such. This thing has three heads connected via one body. We don’t have a name for it yet. But I do have a hunch about it.`` Lucy took a sip of her coffee that was nearby making an ahh sound after she gulped some of it. 

“Anyway, there is this really cute guy I was talking to earlier. Nothing but he is a good guy! He’s a tiger with a clipboard and he was extremely determined to come with me. Probably because of my good looks, heh”, Lucy giggled to herself. Lucy took a deep breath, her fingers freezing a bit and her nose runny. 

“To conclude, not much has happened. Slow progress as usual. Sooooo yeah”, Lucy nodded to the camera before turning it off. She rubbed her sweater, gaining some heat between her fingers.

She was dozing off before the light in her room flicked red. No sound but red. Lucy rubbed her eyes. A pair of footsteps could be heard running to her room followed by a loud banging. She quickly got up, pressing a button to open up the sliding door. A soldier was at the door panting and in distraught.

“Lucy, we’ve encountered a major problem!” 

____________________________

-Katina & The Great Fox (landed)- 

The Great Fox finally descended onto the landing ports of Katina’s Planet Defense Force’s headquarters. The Great Fox hovered above the ground before completely landing. It’s mighty engines slowly shutting down before it came to a complete stop. Bill patiently waited outside with all his gear off before having his normal attire back on. The Great Fox’s entrance door lowered with hissing gears making themselves known. Bill couldn’t help but smile to himself. It just felt good knowing his friends and teammates were alive and well. Everyone was getting off one by one. Falco first to hop off following Panther. Slippy pacing behind Peppy making sure he was okay. Krystal taking a deep breath before making her way down. Fay ran off, making Miyu chase after her. Wolf was about to walk down before having his hand tugged by Fox. Wolf was surprised at the gesture before looking him in the eye. 

“Fox, what’s wrong?”, Wolf asked. Fox averted his gaze, gripping the lupine’s hand a bit tighter. 

“Before...well...us...and our relationship starting to mend again nicely--I would think it’s best if you and Panther either stayed on the ship or waited somewhere else.” Fox waited for the lupine's response. Wolf looked outside seeing Katina’s warm sunlight begging him to come forward. 

“Why? I want to go,”, Wolf gave Fox a worried gaze. “No one is hunting us down. What’s the problem?”, Wolf leaned in closely. Fox sighed softly. 

“I get that, you were acquitted of a lot of charges, and even so it took a while to get them all dismissed. But I don’t think you’ve met the Council before. So, I’m just playing it safe, you know?”, Wolf titled his head in confusion and shook his head playfully. He wrapped his arms around Fox’s waist before burying his head into his neck, taking in his scent and whispering into his ear.

“If that’s what you want fine. I’ll be a good Wolf.”, Wolf gave a quick kiss before walking away smirking. Fox felt his cheeks run red hot. Fox was the last one to make his way off the ship before making his way over to Bill, both nodding each other. Bill wasted no time getting to the point. 

“The Council has been informed of what happened on Aquas. They await your attendance.”

Fox rolled his eyes. The Council. He didn’t even remember their names. He didn’t need to worry they were always arguing with each other. One way or another he would figure it out. Still, they were close. At least that’s what he assumed. A group of people to argue like that non-stop and not leave or have any ill will towards one another. Fox took a breath before his eyes widened in realization. If Peppy updated the Council of their mission…

Did he tell them about the hidden civilization? 

“Fox…?”

Was the email referring to the Council? What is Peppy? No, Peppy wouldn’t do anything like that. Was it Corneria or--

“FOX.”, Bill raised his voice sternly. 

Fox snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes looking somewhere else. He shook his head to clear any anxious filled thoughts before nodding to Bill. “Yes, I apologize. What is it?”

“Shall we get going? The others are waiting”, Bill asked, leading his arm to the entrance of the building with Fox seeing the group stand at the entrance waiting for him to catch up. Fox nodded to Bill before both of them started walking toward the door entering the entrance. Soldiers patrolling normally, cameras swinging to the left and the right. These cameras even had mini turrets attached. Fox didn’t take time to realize how heavily fortified it was. Then again he was in a building that was formed by the Council. If anyone tried to eliminate any of them, they wouldn’t even make it through the doors. The group walked through a couple of corridors, passing by security guards and eventually arrived at the Councils room. It’s huge menacing steel doors meant nothing to the vulpine. Soon they would all retire and others would just take their place. Fox took a deep breath before turning back to face everyone who followed. He nodded silently, and with everyone nodding in return they walked in. 

______________________________

Katina 

Wolf wandered around the station looking at fully armored guards and soldiers before leaving the base entirely. Wolf noticed the steel walls, some of the conference rooms. A training area and even the huge cafeteria filled with new and experienced soldiers. Panther didn’t tag along since he wanted to wait for Krystal after all, he did tell Wolf that he had a date with her. A lunch date to be specific. He chuckled to himself. The vixen wanted absolutely nothing to do with Panther, yet now she’s letting him in. He couldn’t blame her though. She broke up with Fox after realizing who Fox was. Wolf looked at his phone looking at the time. He didn’t know how long the meeting would last but Fox would surely tell him, right? Wolf unlocked his phone and wrote a quick text to Fox, hoping that he would be okay.

“Maybe...I’ll just find someplace for juice or soda.”, Wolf walked past the Gates of the Headquarters. He never felt so free walking around in Katina. No guard gave him the “look”, no guard stopped in his tracks. A couple nodded to him in seeing the mighty Wolf O'Donnell here. The air felt so different during the daytime, something his lungs wanted. He was always cramped up in the Nomad stopping by planets here and there. But sitting back and taking a load off for a bit? Man, that was something he wanted but never got the chance too. There was a nearby juice shop. Wolf chuckled at himself. A tough guy like him walking into something so fruitful at this place. No in the way one would think. The shop was across the street. Wolf looked both ways before crossing waiting for that green signal to go. Wolf made his way across the street, taking a minute to look at the shop's name. 

“The Blender” 

“Quite a name for a juice shop”, Wolf muttered to himself. He grabbed the handle and walked in. A bell rang announcing his presence. There weren't that many people inside. A couple of stools up the counter and bright colored booths opposite to the juice bar. A man was stuffing fruit into a blender and pressing it. Wolf can see a nice brown color sloshing around. Wolf took a sniff. A cocoa type of scent filled his nostrils. Wolf went up the counter taking a seat in. A worker came up to him seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Hi welcome to the Blender. What would you like to drink on a day like this?”, The worker asked. Wolf took a quick glance at the menu. 

“Lemme get uhhhh….ugh….Ummm”, Wolf’s eye darting across the board. “A mango smoothie please”, 

The worker nodded and quickly went into a crate to grab some mangos. Meanwhile, the little bell at the top of the door ran again. Wolf didn’t seem to mind until the customer sat right next to him. Wolf took a quick glance at the figure. A well-built and charming Sumatran Tiger. Wolf’s eye opened. Wolf can see his black suit with the sleeves rolled up and a red necktie. The tiger adjusted his pants and sat on the stool next to him. The tiger spoke in a deep tone with every word he put out. 

“Hey worker, I’ll have what he’s having”, The tiger waved his arm to try and grab the attention of the worker which--well worked. The worker nodded and proceeded to get more mangos.The tiger spoke up once more. 

“You from around here?”, the tiger said, turning his head to see the lupine. Wolf looked up to make eye contact with the tiger. Sharp purple eyes starting at one crimson eye. Both trying to display an aura of dominance. 

“Not exactly. Just a nomad. I travel around”, Wolf replied. Wolf can feel his muscles tighten. Words like those meant something was coming. He subtly licked his fangs. 

“I can tell. No set of Katinian wears matches anything to what you’re wearing. A smooth red combat jacket and black pants, you ought to be a mercenary right?”, the tiger chuckled adjusting his red necktie. 

“I guess so. I assume you know who I am? Why not cut to the bullshit already”, Wolf said in a low tone. The tiger grinned, raising an eyebrow to meet a face filled with precaution. 

“Star Wolf. The mighty Wolf O'Donnell. I wouldn’t expect you out of all places...is this shop?”, The tiger teased the lupine for choosing such a place. The tiger reached into his pocket to pull out some bills, sorting them and then placing them on the counter. 

“I’m sorry I don’t believe I caught your name”, Wolf spoke in a rude manner. The tiger giggled playfully but his voice rumbling made it a way endearing. 

“My name is Israfel. Israfel Onimokuna.” The tiger continued. “And don’t worry about paying, consider it a professional courtesy.” The worker came back with two mango smoothies. 

“Enjoy!”, The worker picked up the money and walked away. Israfel took a sip, giving a satisfied smile. Wolf scoffed at the gesture. Israfel stood up and moved his shoulders around setting them loose. Wolf looked back. He can see how tall the tiger was. He was much taller than Wolf. 

“What do you want?” Wolf asked. Israfel took a much bigger gulp of his drink. He licked off some residue from his cheek with his tongue. 

“For you to stay out of our way. And we can make sure nothing happens to that Fox of yours.” 

Before Wolf could say anything, the tiger finished his smoothie, placed the money on the counter, and left in one fell swoop. The lupine rolled his eye as he continued sipping his drink.

“Damn, first Falco, now this guy. Look who’s the threatening pole this time around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to Iom for helping me out! Can't wait to get the ball really rolling :D


End file.
